


Альтернативно одаренные

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bottom!Bull, F/M, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Summary: Каарас очень любит Быка. К сожалению, всей семье Адааров не везет в любви.
Relationships: Female Adaar/Cullen Rutherford, Female Adaar/Sera, The Iron Bull/Male Adaar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Альтернативно одаренные

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фанфик такой сладкий, что возможно заболеть диабетом. Бык снизу.

Кассандра подозрительно покосилась на Каараса, но ничего не сказала. Зато Вивьен неодобрительно цокнула и отвернулась в сторону, отчего он задумчиво почесал себя у основания левого рога и решил оставить дальнейшие восхищения фигурой Быка при себе. Накопившиеся эмоции он позволил себе выплеснуть только по возвращению обратно в Убежище:

— Ты бы видела его сиськи! Если бы у меня были такие сиськи, я бы тоже ходил голый и хвастался тем, что у меня такие сиськи, ебаная эта их Андрасте, как же я хочу их потрогать... и рога! А-а-а, я даже не знал что бывают такие огромные рога, он же может спать на животе и не рвать подушки! Или нет, пусть лучше спит на спине, а я буду спать у него на груди! Да, прямо на этих шикарных сиськах!

В этот момент за окном что-то грохнулось и Хиира, под восторги брата чистившая яблоко, повернулась на звук, случайно порезалась и, ругаясь, выглянула в окно. Никого, впрочем, не оказалось; кто бы их ни подслушивал, он успел убежать. На всякий случай она все равно поспешила закрыть ставни.

— Мне кажется, у тебя какая-то нездоровая фиксация на сиськах, — уверенно сообщила она и вернулась к яблоку.

Каарас возмутился и хотел сказать, что ничего подобного, и лучше бы посочувствовала. Да и вообще, нельзя издеваться над чужими чувствами, когда сама неделю назад визжала о том, какой тут бегает замечательный мужик «с волосами цвета солнца»:

— Как там, кстати, твой сладкий Кудряшок? Так и не оценил, что твой бицепс больше, чем у него?

Вместо ответа Хиира запустила в него недочищенным яблоком.

Впрочем, стоило Боевым Быкам появиться в Убежище, выбор Каараса она оценила. И одобрила:

— Ты это... в следующий раз говори, что к отличным сиськами прилагается отличный мужик, ладно? И хватит пялиться, на тебя уже люди смотрят.

— Хочу от него детей, — выдохнул Каарас и получил от Хииры подзатыльник. — Ладно, пойду поговорю там... с Соласом поговорю.

— Фу, — скривилась Хиира. — Опять начнет рассказывать про угнетение и духов.

— Но это интересно.

— И ты туда же. Позови, когда он начнет заливать про обещание большой грудастой любви в обмен на твою невинную душу, хочу посмотреть на это.

— Я продам ему твою, — заржал Каарас и сбежал с тренировочного полигона, где они лениво отдыхали на связанной куче досок.

Место выбрали не случайно: с одной стороны Хиира могла наблюдать за тем, как на площадке ее сладкий Кудряшок проводил учения, с другой Каарас вовсю пялился на Быка, который о чем-то шутил в компании своих Боевых Быков. И здесь их не искала Жозефина, которой в очередной раз пришло с в голову напомнить Вестникам Андрасте о необходимости следовать политике поведения с аристократами. Хиира в очередной раз заявила, что не собирается раскланиваться перед высокородными жопами, прихватила Каараса и совершила тактическое отступление к красивым мужикам.

У них всегда так было — Хиира быстро решала все свои и Каарасовы проблемы, в то время как Каарас их в эти проблемы и втягивал. Случайно, само собой, просто так выходило. С самого детства до сегодняшнего дня, от разбитых носов дразнящих его детей до ядовито-зеленой метки на руках обоих близнецов Адааров, они идеально дополняли друг друга.

Когда же дело доходило до других, здесь начинались проблемы. Резкость и напористость Хииры отпугивала тех, в кого она влюблялась, а тем, кому нравилась сама Хиира, она не могла ответить взаимностью.

Каарас же просто все портил: стоило только влюбиться, как все его мысли начинали крутиться вокруг своей половинки. Той самой. Единственной. Каарас мог до одури продумывать их будущую совместную жизнь, как они будут счастливы и как назовут пятерых детей. Или не пятерых. Как получится. Итог, правда, был один — рано или поздно он начинал говорить обо всем этом вслух, его великая любовь пугалась нелепого влюбчивого мага-кунари и убегала. Желательно на другой конец Тедаса.

Быку вот хотя бы не пришлось объяснять, что он не опасен. Не больше, чем сам Бык или Хиира со своим топором или Кассандра. Подумаешь, маг. Бык магов недолюбливал, но Каарасом не пренебрегал и старался быть дружелюбным, пусть и старательно игнорировал все его толстые намеки. Хиира сказала, что это из-за того, что у них на руке метка и они, очевидно, сейчас важнее всех в Инквизиции, поэтому портить с ними отношения глупо. И еще напомнила о том, что Бык является кунарийским шпионом и это часть его работы. Каарас понимал, но в глубине его романтичной души теплилась надежда на лучшее. Не то чтобы он с этим, правда, собирался делать ну хоть что-нибудь.

Как назло, вместо них с этими влюбленностями постоянно пытались что-то сделать окружающие. Кассандра сказала, что Адаары занимаются глупостями, и за то время, что они бездельничали, можно было закрыть если не саму Брешь, так несколько новых разрывов. Варрик тоже расспрашивал, как у них там продвигаются дела и делал это так деликатно, будто оставлял возможность для отступления и сохранения секретов. Каарас честно воспользовался этой возможностью и сделал вид, что вообще не понимает о чем он. Солас, как и Кассандра, тоже осуждал, потому что Бык из кунари, а у них неправильная идеология.

— Каждому свое, — назидательно отшутился Каарас, но это Соласа не впечатлило.

Хиира в отличие от брата поступила умнее: пообещала двинуть в нос следующему, кто напомнит, что их Командующий не интересуется горячими рогатыми женщинами и

на этом советы ей прекратились. Каарас так не мог, это же грубо. Оставалось только слушать, как его отсутствующую личную жизнь обсуждали прямо у него за спиной. Он изредка шикал и вел своих сплетников к светлому будущему.

А потом ему подфартило, так подфартило.

Сначала они с Хиирой разделилилсь: она отправилась просить помощи у храмовников, а Каарас пошел к магам и попал в будущее. Мрачное будущее, где все они проиграли, зло победило и надежда угасла.

— А что Хиира? — спросил он у освобожденной Лелианы.

Ужасное будущее, в котором Каарас пропал и все пошло не так.

— Умерла, — коротко объяснили ему, не потрудившись посвятить в детали.

Вместо этого ему рассказали про готовящееся покушение на орлейскую императрицу и разработали план по возвращению Каараса и Дориана назад в свое время, чтобы предотвратить это будущее.

— А как же вы? — возмутился Каарас. — Я же не могу вас так бросить!

— Если ты вернешься обратно, то спасешь нас всех, — устало объяснила Лелиана.

— Я не понимаю.

— Она имеет в виду, что все отменится и этого не произойдет, — терпеливо повторил Дориан.

Так до Каараса дошло:

— То есть, никто из присутствующих не узнает о том, что здесь произошло?

— Да! Все отменится! — не выдержала Лелиана.

— А-а-а, — протянул Каарас. — Отлично. Дайте мне пару минут.

— У нас их нет!

— А придется найти, — улыбнулся Каарас и развернулся к ничего не подозревающему Быку. — Так вот, — грех было упускать такую возможность. — Ты шикарный. Самый шикарный мужик из всех, кого я встречал. Ты замечательный. Восхитительный. Я бы назвал в честь тебя своего ребенка. Или завел бы ребенка от тебя. Неважно. Ты самое потрясающее произведение искусства. Люблю тебя, — он выдохнул. — Все, я закончил. Нет, не закончил, — Каарас опустил ладони на широкую грудь вздрогнувшего Быка и помял упругие мышцы. — Теперь закончил. Чего стоим? Пошли, надо еще мир спасти!

В этот момент он чувствовал себя самым счастливым на свете. Варрик посетовал,

такая история зря пропадает. Дориан сообщил, что вообще-то он все запомнил и при случае расскажет об этом Варрику из прошлого. Каарас выругался — опять он где-то облажался. Сам Бык молчал и никак не комментировал произошедшее, что только придало Каарасу уверенности в его отсутствии интереса. Ничего, ему не привыкать к любованию издалека.

И только когда они активировали портал, Бык резко притянул Каараса к себе, коротко поцеловал в висок и сообщил:

— Если ты не скажешь мне того же самого в своем времени, то я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю.

И отвесил Каарасу игривый шлепок, намекающий на последствия.

Само собой, ничего бы он с Каарасом не сделал, он же героически умер, останавливая преследователей в будущем. Само собой, Каарас ничего не сказал своему Быку. И пригрозил поджечь усы Дориана, если тот не сумеет удержать язык за зубами. Дориан почему-то обиделся. Но магов они спасли. И даже на королевскую чету Ферелдена посмотрели.

У Хииры все было не так радужно. К храмовникам она не успела, их забрал этот самый Старший, зато она осталась в живых, что очень радовало Каараса. Этим он и попытался ее успокоить, когда она в бешенстве от собственной неудачи крушила тюрьму-оружейную. Первой ее жертвой пала низкая люстра, которую они оба постоянно задевали головами.

— Может, выпьешь? Скоро придут маги.

— На хер магов! И храмовников тоже на хер! И Старший пошел на хер! Сука быстрая! Нет, ну ты представляешь, приходим мы, а там пепелище, говнище и какой-то мелкий пидарас снует туда-сюда! Вивьен его за яйца как схватила...

— Буквально?

— Да нет конечно, это же Вивьен! В общем этот говнюк вякнул там что-то про Старшего и его победу, — она исказила слово «победа» интонацией, — и откинулся. Сучий хер!

Хиира с особой яростью пнула решетку, выломав замок.

— О, спасибо, — Каарас отбросил то, что от нее осталось и принялся возиться с сундуком, на который облизывался с тех самых пор, как нашел его, но никак не мог вскрыть крепкий замок.

— Если опять разложишь этот хлам на моей кровати, я сломаю тебе рога.

— Не сломаешь, ты их любишь. И меня любишь. И вообще, скажи спасибо, наконец-то на твоей кровати разложится что-то кроме тебя.

— Ах ты су... — Хиира зарычала и кинулась на Каараса с кулаками, но споткнулась и

чудом успела схватиться за стену.

Это остудило ее злость.

— А знаешь, ты прав. Я же не ты, чего это я должна ходить вокруг да около? Не хочет делать первый шаг, я сделаю сама.

Она решительно направилась на выход и почти дошла до двери, когда до Каараса дошло, что Хиира говорит о Каллене.

— Подожди, — окликнул он. — Возьми, мало ли как у вас там пойдет.

Он протянул ей найденный в сундуке нажий жир. Хиира скривилась и замотала головой, но Каарас был настойчив: затолкал баночку ей за пояс, не забыв поделиться маленькой склянкой с вытяжкой из эльфийского корня.

— Для возможных травм, — пояснил он. — У кого бы из вас они не появились. Я сегодня переночую у Дориана, все равно надо как-то налаживать отношения обратно.

После их совместного путешествия в будущее и угроз, отношения с Дорианом можно было считать нейтрально-прохладными. Это было нехорошо, в конце концов, оба делали одно дело. Для тяжелой ночи с Дорианом Каарас даже догадался прихватить вина. Маневр удался — Дориан принял его более радушно, чем ожидалось. Они проговорили всю ночь. Несмотря на то, что Дориан поселился в Убежище совсем недавно, он оказался кладезью сплетен.

— Из сплетен, мой друг, порой можно много узнать о сплетничающих, — кокетливо оправдался Дориан.

Но все его собранные сплетни не шли ни в какое сравнение с утренними новостями. Каарас постеснялся спрашивать, поэтому не спеша направился к их с сестрой дому и осторожно прислушивался к разговорам. Выходило, что Хиира взвалила Каллена на плечо и унесла. Криков не слышали, уже хорошо. Каарас предположил, что, должно быть, беднягу парализовало от страха. Но ближе к утру его видели уверенно шагающим к конюшням, а значит Хиира все-таки его не убила.

Сестра нашлась в своей постели. Она уже оделась и теперь с недовольным лицом смотрела в потолок. Каарас сел на кровать и только после этого Хиира повернулась.

— Ты уже поела или сыта любовью?

— Съеби на хер, — оскалилась она. — А лучше найди мои сапоги и пойдем.

Они перебрались в таверну, где Хиира слишком уж агрессивно набросилась на куриные ножки. Похоже, ночь любви совсем не утолила ни ее аппетита, ни желания убивать. Что же такого Каллен сделал? Или наоборот, не сделал. Каарас немного решил подождать и расспросить сестру позже, когда она будет не в таком мрачном настроении. Поиздеваться над ней он еще успеет.

— Вы чего там с Калленом сделали? Признавайтесь! — только он подумал о том, что стоит оставить этот разговор до лучших времен, как к ним, само собой, подсели.

Сэра, казалось, излучала все любопытство мира, даже подошедший вместе с ней Варрик выглядел не настолько заинтересованным. Каарас тяжело вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Ну конечно. Никогда не думай о чем-то слишком сильно, иначе все пойдет не так.

— Да ничего, — мрачно буркнула Хиира. — Пусть этот великий полководец сам и рассказывает.

— Так он уехал с утра, — отозвался Варрик.

— Слабак, — фыркнула Хиира и подавилась куском мяса.

Сэра похлопала ее по спине, помогая откашляться. Каарас внимательно смотрел на сестру, но молчал. Хиира явно не собиралась раскрывать шокирующих подробностей, несмотря на то, что Сэра, да и Варрик, не скрывали интереса. Да и, впрочем — Каарас оглянулся — добрая часть таверны прислушивалась к их разговору. Вот же ж сплетники! Огромное гнездо сплетников!

Они какое-то время молчали. Варрик заказал себе выпивку. В отличии от него, Сэра предпочла давить на Хииру плохо угрожающим молчанием. Каарас не менее молчаливо пережевывал свой завтрак. Он как раз задумался о том, что после этого стоило бы сходить в ставку командования и посмотреть текущее положение дел. И, может быть, и впрямь стоило найти Каллена. Успокоить, например.

— Ладно! — не выдержала Хиира и с такой силой стукнула кулаками по столу, что вся посуда подпрыгнула и громко звякнула.

От неожиданности Варрик пролил пиво и хотел что-нибудь сказать по этому поводу, но Хиира начала рассказ. Выходило, что ее сладкий Кудряшок оказался не таким уж и сладким. И не таким уж храбрым воином. Он благородно согласился помочь ей сбросить накопившуюся ярость, но не сумел справиться с ее страстью.

— Ты опять била партнера по лицу и душила во время оргазма?

Варрик подавился. Сэра заржала в кулак. Хиира зло посмотрела на брата и ничего не ответила.

— Понятно, — выдохнул Каарас. — Я потом поговорю с Калленом.

— Не надо, — быстрее, чем нужно, ответила Хиира. — Я сама.

— Да ладно, не первый раз же.

На этот раз подавилась не вовремя заказавшая выпивку Сэра.

— Слушай, рогатик, — обратилась она к Каарасу. — Я вот смотрю на вас двоих и не

понимаю, в кого вы такие? Что Хиира не видит дальше Каллена, — на этих словах она резко метнула взгляд на Хииру, — что ты со своим Быком.

— А что я с Быком? У меня нет Быка, — быстро ответил Каарас.

— Да, все это видят, — ответил за Сэру Варрик. — Парень, да подойди ты уже к нему и поговори, больно смотреть.

— Я подходил и говорил! — отмахнулся Каарас.

— Мне тут Дориан намекнул кое о чем, что произошло в будущем... — осторожно начал Варрик, и Каарас спешно замахал руками, пытаясь его перебить.

— А что там было? — оживилась Хиира.

— Ничего! Я просто сказал кое-что. И все.

— И, как обычно, перед этим не подумал?

— А ты сомневалась? Лучше давайте поговорим о том, что мы еще можем исправить. Как думаете, где теперь искать Каллена? Я слышал, он сел на коня и уехал. Может, он сам вернется? Не хотелось бы терять хорошего человека, — голос его был полон беспокойства, но это не помогло.

— Ты с темы-то не съезжай. Каллен еще вернется, он в Инквизиции увяз по самые уши. Ну, а вы-то как? С тобой все понятно, а кто теперь будет лечить разбитое сердце Хииры? — предупредила его маневр Сэра.

— Ничего у меня не разбито. Слушай, Каарас, а может и правда, давай отцу напишем? — спросила она, а затем они с Каарасом синхронно заржали и отмели эту идею. — Да не, Инквизицию жалко.

— Ну порадуйте же нас хоть одной интересной историей! — не выдержал Варрик

Хиира усмехнулась:

— Да у нас в семье всегда что-то происходит не так. А в любви нам не везет из-за проклятья, там отец пытался сделать как лучше, а получилось еще хуже, чем у Каараса.

— Все так говорят, когда у них не получается в отношениях, — заметила Сэра. — Любовных проклятий не существует.

— Да я правду говорю!

— И любовные проклятья существуют, я тебе как маг говорю! — дополнил Каарас.

— Ладно, допустим. А за что прокляли?

Хиира стушевалась и отвела глаза, но она больше не выглядела разъяренной. Каарас почесал затылок и перехватил эстафету рассказа:

— Хиира как-то влюбилась в одного аристократа из Вольной Марки.

— Ой, заткнись, — Хиира закатила глаза. — Ты рассказывать не умеешь, сейчас окажется, что это еще и я виновата.

— Ну так давай сама, — предложил Каарас.

Хиира немного поколебалась и все-таки продолжила:

— Я тогда была сопливой романтичной засранкой, еще хуже, чем Каарас до сих пор.

— Эй!

— Этот придурок был моей первой любовью, — продолжила Хиира, не обращая внимания на брата. — Мы пару раз поговорили, затем он приглашал меня на свидания под полной луной, где целовал мне руки. У нас зашло все так далеко, что он признался мне в любви. А потом, оказалось, что у него есть жена и он просто хотел попробовать что-нибудь экзотичное. Ну, сами понимаете, рогатая баба без опыта отношений, развесившая уши.

— Действительно, как это сразу не было понятно, что что-то не так.

— Ты последний, от кого я собираюсь слушать нравоучения, — сказала Хиира Каарасу. — Пока не переспишь с Быком, никаких комментариев о моей личной жизни.

— Я не хочу с ним просто спать! У нас с ним все должно быть по любви!

Хиира снова бессовестно заржала:

— Ты правда в это веришь? — Каарас обиженно кинул в нее недоеденной картошкой.

Она уклонилась и задела рогом Сэру, пропоров ей плечо.

— Ух ты ж блядь! — вскрикнула она и, вскочив со скамейки, закрутилась вокруг себя, пытаясь рассмотреть рану.

Хиира виновато подскочила и остановила ее, зажав рану ладонью.

— Подожди, у меня есть вытяжка из эльфийского корня.

Она достала вчерашнюю склянку и они обе вернулись за стол. Сэра заявила, что теперь Хиира просто обязана рассказать всю историю и той ничего не оставалось, кроме как послушно продолжить:

— Ну хорошо, — она надавила на рану перемазанными в настойке пальцами. — В общем, мое сердце было разбито и отец решил помочь, — на этом моменте Каарас не

сдержался и засмеялся в кулак. — Завались. Папа не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как сделать его вдовцом, чтобы он вспомнил обо мне и вернулся. Он пришел к их особняку, куда его, само собой, не пустили. Ему удалось разглядеть жену аристократа, но она быстро исчезла из поля зрения и он ничего не успел сделать. Тогда он начал издалека поджигать кусты около дома, в надежде, что кто-нибудь выбежит, он поможет потушить пожар, познакомится и, может быть ему повезет попасть внутрь.

— Это одновременно самое гениальное и самое тупое, что я слышала, — заметила Сэра.

— Ооо, это еще ничего. Потому что у него не получилось. Он поджег все кусты, но обитатели, видимо, легли спать и поэтому кусты просто тихо сгорели. Тогда папа догадался закинуть огонь на одну из занавесок второго этажа, и только после этого огонь распространился по дому, но так сильно, что потушить его было уже невозможно. Все, кто мог, выбежали на улицу, в том числе и жена этого аристократа, и тогда он наколдовал пламя на ней.

— И что, она сгорела заживо?

— Если бы. Он поджег ее, а она не загорелась. Он попробовал подойти поближе и поджечь ее еще раз. И тут она развернулась и оказалось, что на ней защитный амулет. И она заметила отца.

— Мне кажется, сложно не заметить кунари-мага.

— Да, ты прав. Он сделал вид, что пришел на помощь, правда, дом все равно сгорел дотла. В отличие от жены аристократа. Вот мы и предполагаем, что это ее проклятье.

— То есть, вы думаете, что та самая жена заподозрила вашего отца и прокляла всю семью? — уточнил Варрик. — Мне надо это записать. А имя этой несчастной пары вы, само собой, не знаете или не помните?

— Да, — ответил Каарас. — Мы только предполагаем, потому что не может же нам так не везти всегда.

— А вы не думали, что дело не в проклятии, а в вашем образе мышления?

— На что это ты намекаешь, Варрик? — нехорошо посмотрела Хиира, и Варрик пошел на попятную.

Вообще в его словах было зерно истины и, возможно, дело было вовсе не в проклятии, а в том, что они, мягко говоря, отличались особым отношением к своим возлюбленным. Да, именно так, хорошая формулировка. Всяко лучше, чем осознавать, что никакого проклятья нет и они просто семья идиотов.

Каллен вернулся к вечеру, и не один, а в компании целой толпы магов. Каарас тревожно поглядывал на него с Хиирой, прикидывая, стоит ли ему вмешиваться, но кажется, они не собирались друг друга убивать. Во время праздника в честь закрытия Бреши Хиира и Каллен пили вместе, а когда на Убежище напал Старший, даже не подстроили друг другу несчастный случай.

К моменту, как Инквизиция обосновалась в Скайхолде, Хиира и Каллен остались друзьями, а потом Хиира и вовсе о нем позабыла, найдя новую любовь в виде Сэры. Все вокруг удивлялись столь резкой перемене... предпочтений миледи Инквизитора. Каарас знал немного больше, но, само собой, рассказывать никому не собирался. Да и кому расскажешь, что Хиира однажды зашла поговорить с Сэрой, а застала ту мастубрирующей в своем закутке и выкрикивающей имя Хииры. Как сказала Хиира, это была любовь с первого увиденного оргазма.

— Странно, ты же до этого ее не замечала.

— Нууу... — Хиира смущенно закусила губу. — Ну ты же знаешь, я была... ммм... сосредоточена на другом. Как, кстати, ваши отношения с Быком?

— Спасибо, хорошо, — улыбнулся Каарас. — Мы друг друга уважаем и ценим.

— А-а-а, — протянула Хиира. — До сих пор, значит, в ладошку дрочишь.

Они с Быком хорошо общались, на него можно было положиться и быть уверенным, что в бою его прикроют. Каарас, естественно, хотел большего, но совершенно не собирался терять друга из-за того, что испытывает к нему нежные, совсем не дружеские чувства.

Бык сделал первый шаг сам. Каарас однажды вернулся в свою комнату и обнаружил, что тот сидит у него на кровати. И предлагает прокатиться.

— Немного помедленней и намного жестче, — выдохнул Каарас какую-то банальщину, стоило Быку прижать его к стене и завести руки над головой.

По правде говоря, это был его первый секс с мужчиной-кунари. Член у Быка оказался под стать его крепкому телу — такой же плотный и крупный. Каарас хотел попробовать его на вкус, но Бык полностью перехватил инициативу. Связал руки за спиной, чтобы не мешал, завязал глаза, отчего Каарас окончательно потерял ощущение в пространстве. И, будто бы этого было мало — помимо того, что Каараса вертели, как вздумается, Бык каждый раз пережимал ему член и не позволял кончить и, как он и обещал, от Каараса совершенно ничего не зависело.

После у него не осталось сил даже на то, чтобы свести ноги и одеться. Бык любовно обтер его от собственной спермы, напоследок еще раз хорошенько трахнув пальцами.

Они теперь встречались? Они пара? Можно давать имена детям? Интересно, кого Бык больше хочет, мальчика или девочку? Или он считает за детей своих Боевых Быков? Каарас был бы не против усыновить Крэма. И остальных, пусть они и не были так хорошо знакомы. Или нет, Бык же сказал, что Каарасу просто надо расслабиться, значит это на один раз? Необходимо было уточнение.

Бык нашелся в таверне. Сидел себе спокойно и что-то пил, по нему и не скажешь, что он пару часов назад в кого-то кончал. Он предложил Каарасу решать самому — будет ли это разовая шалость или постоянная «помощь».

— Босс, ты держишь на себе слишком много. Всем иногда надо отпустить себя, и я могу в этом помочь.

В этот момент Каарас осознал, что Бык все-таки его не любит. Ценит, но не любит. Это было совсем не то, чего хотел Каарас, однако между «помощью» Быка и собственной ладонью он выбрал первое. Хиира, когда услышала об условиях этой «сделки», неодобрительно покачала головой:

— Ты же сам себе больно делаешь, — и крепко обняла его.

Дориан, узнав о том, что у них завязались отношения, спросил, как Каарасу это удалось:

— Неужели ты все-таки повторил ту свою... оду Быку?

— Нет, оно само получилось.

— Какая жалость. Такая потрясающая нежность, которая никогда не достигнет адресата. Это грустно.

— Он еще не сбежал, значит, у меня есть шанс!

— Да ты полон оптимизма, друг!

Один раз Лелиана отвела его на балкон, рассказала о том, как ее предала бывшая. Каарас понял ее намек, правда, и без нее знал о том, что надо быть осторожным. Бык все равно оставался агентом Бен-Хазрат. Право слово, это были далеко не первые его неудачные отношения, почему же все так тряслись вокруг него? Неужели он создавал настолько жалкое впечатление?

Как бы то ни было, Бык не любил Каараса, Каарас любил Быка и честно пользовался моментом, ожидая, когда же его отпустит эта любовь и возьмет за горло новая.

Само собой, ничего его отпускать, когда ты на законных основаниях можешь трогать и трахать объект вожделения, не собиралось. Да вроде, никто и не был против. Разок только возмутилась Сэра, когда ее взяли на убийство дракона.

— Да вы охуели! — ругалась она, пытаясь скрыться за телами трех здоровых кунари.

— Да ладно, весело же! — захохотала Хиира и первой бросилась в атаку.

— И почему я только с тобой встречаюсь?! Ты же ненормальная!

— Так ведь ты ее за это и любишь, — заметил Бык, прежде чем присоединиться к бою.

Битва с драконом вышла не столько тяжелой, сколько неудобной. Он постоянно перелетал с места на место, и если бы стрелы Сэры не продырявили ему крылья, всем пришлось бы туго: не говоря о Быке и Хиире с их топорами, магические снаряды

Каараса с трудом доставали до дракона в воздухе. Зато добыча того стоила. Предприимчивые Адаары прикинули, сколько можно выручить за остатки дракона, и Каарас окрикнул Быка, чтобы тот помог ему. Когда тот не отозвался, Каарас завертел головой, чтобы найти и поторопить его. Бык нашелся неподалеку, застывшим совсем рядом с тушей мертвого дракона.

— Бык? — Каарас подошел к нему. — Все хорошо?

— Да, — выдохнул Бык. — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — он резко притянул Каараса к себе и поцеловал.

Каарас поддался его внезапному порыву и прижался сильнее. Их голые животы соприкоснулись. Заклепка на ремешке, удерживающем наплечник Быка, царапнула Каараса по груди. Не обращая внимания, он вжался сильнее и только теперь почувствовал, как в него упирается эрекция.

— Ох... — он растерянно посмотрел вниз.

Бык ухмыльнулся и отстранился, явно не собираясь придавать этому особое значение — и это возмутило Каараса. Что, он недостаточно хорош, чтобы попросить его о помощи? Ну и ладно, тогда Каарас тоже не будет спрашивать разрешения.

— Босс?

— Заткнись, — посоветовал он.

В его жизни было много конфузов, но еще никогда его партнер, на свою голову согласившийся на отношения, не запрещал ему сосать член.

Раз Бык не так уж и хотел, Каарас взял все в свои руки. За пояс подтащил к себе, а когда тот попытался отстраниться, крикнул сестре и Сэре, чтобы посидели с другой стороны дракона. Выслушал просьбу пойти на хер и крикнул, что как раз этим занимается. Наконец-то сделал, что так хотел сделать все это время. Бык будто бы сознательно не использовал его рот, будто знал, насколько сильно Каарас этого хочет и намеренно не позволял, следуя очередной игре.

Он нетерпеливо вобрал в рот головку и неожиданно даже для себя застонал. В ответ он услышал тихое оханье и почувствовал, как его схватили за рог. Пришлось шлепнуть Быка по руке, чтобы не мешал. Нет уж, даже если здесь сейчас появится толпа красных храмовников, Каарас не остановится. Он ждал, и они подождут.

С другой стороны дракона послышался голос:

— Я вспорола дракону брюхо! Его кишки воняют! И я вся в них! Но я нашла посох. Каарас, тебе не надо? — и в эту же секунду через тушу прилетел означенный посох.

Каарас очень не хотел выпускать изо рта головку и попытался подать Быку знак руками, чтобы тот ответил, но потерял равновесие и двинул головой вперед, принимая член глубже, отчего головка скользнула по небу и прошла к горлу. Каарас постарался

расслабиться, и у него почти получилось, однако Бык крикнул Хиире и Сэре, напрягая мышцы:

— Давайте потом! Все хорошо? — вопрос прозвучал уже для Каараса, все же подавившегося членом. — Босс, давай поаккуратней.

Бык подался назад, чтобы облегчить ему дыхание, но Каарас вцепился в его бедра. Нет. Стоять. Или они кончат или... а других вариантов и не было, Каарас твердо вознамерился довести дело до конца, если только Бык не решит внезапно засопротивляться и помешать ему. Таких больших членов он еще никогда не сосал, но тем интересней было попробовать. Пока все шло хорошо, он больше не давился, да и Бык, вроде, был не особо против.

Если честно, попроси он сейчас, Каарас бы без лишних вопросов разделся и отдался прямо здесь. После этого, конечно, Сэра бы замучалась промывать глаза, а вместе с ней обиделась бы Хиира, поэтому Каарас ограничился только быстрой дрочкой.

— Фу, не говори со мной, я знаю какие ужасные вещи ты сделал этим ртом, — когда они закончили, Сэра сделала вид, что ее тошнит, но если бы она еще при этом не улыбалась, это произвело бы гораздо больше эффекта.

Не в пример ей, Хиира отнеслась к их внезапному порыву гораздо спокойней. Она отрубила дракону голову и заставила Быка с Каарасом нести ее до ближайшего лагеря. Интендант предложила оставить голову и позволить отвезти в Скайхолд солдатам Инквизиции, но Хиира уперлась и заявила, что голову забирает лично себе, а с останками дракона Инквизиция может делать все что угодно.

— Но мы можем доставить голову быстрее и безопаснее, зачем вам заниматься такими мелочами?

Хиира гневно раздула ноздри и интендант сделала шаг назад. Сэра вклинилась между ними и примиряюще подняла руки.

— Успокойся, бешеная ты женщина, никто твой трофей не забирает, — она не глядя помахала ногой, будто бы намекая интенданту, что той пора в обход лагеря, смену караула, или чем там интенданты занимаются.

По крайней мере, ее намек был понят именно так. Сэра вытянулась на носках и поцеловала Хииру, отвлекая, чтобы дать «угрозе трофею» ретироваться на другой конец лагеря. Каарас умилился. Надо же, за такое короткое время Сэра не только узнала его сестру, но и способы нейтрализации ее дрянного характера. Он очень надеялся, что Хиира наконец-то обретет свое счастье.

Он же с Быком... Каарас с ужасом начинал осознавать две вещи. Во-первых, его влюбленность не планировала совершенно никуда уходить. Наоборот, она росла каждый раз, стоило Быку появиться рядом. Во-вторых, Каарасу понравилось то, как Бык слушался его. Он хотел еще. Но как подступиться? Бык не выглядел тем, кому нужно «отпустить себя». Они встречались только по инициативе самого Каараса и ни разу Бык не попросил об ответной услуге.

Все решил случай на Штормовом берегу.

Быка. Выгнали. Из кунари.

Всю жизнь Бык следовал пути Кун, а тут одна «ошибка» и все, больше нельзя, иди отсюда, паршивый тал-васгот, такие как ты нам не нужны. Каарас переживал, но немного радовался. Он ожидал, что с Быком будет... не все в порядке, ведь не каждый день тебя бросает собственный народ. Но нет. Каарас даже не знал, как с ним об этом поговорить. И стоило ли вообще чинить то, что не сломано?

В момент, когда Каарас застал Быка отражающим нападение кунарийских убийц, он понял, что впечатление обманчиво. Он-то еще подумал — странно, вроде кунари хотят обратить в свою веру всех, чего же тогда Быка так легко отпустили. А оказалось, решили не вступать в неравный бой тогда и решили сделать все тайно.

— Да ерунда, не страшно, — отмахнулся Бык, когда Каарас попросил его принять противоядие — клинок убийцы был отравлен. — Я в порядке.

Говорил он и вправду бодро, но Каарас видел, что это не так. Он не мог сказать почему, его настораживало все в совокупности. Каарас даже подарил ему амулет из половинки драконьего зуба. Бык растрогался, но все еще не собирался делиться с Каарасом своими проблемами.

Ему нужен был совет. Как разговорить Быка, ненавязчиво подставить ему свое плечо для поплакать и чтобы это все закончилось нежным сексом. Или не нежным, как получится. Главное, чтобы это было добровольно и Бык оказался снизу. Но к кому обратиться?

Сестра бы наверняка засмеяла. Сэра... нет, она может и помогла бы, но тоже засмеяла. Дориан? Варрик? Кассандра? Вивьен? А что, если послать к Быку Коула и заставить излить ему душу? Нет, это было бы нечестно по отношению к обоим.

Бык пришел к нему сам. Снова. Зажал в углу за таверной и напрямую спросил в чем дело. Каарас не стал юлить и честно признался:

— Я за тебя слишком беспокоюсь. Ты говоришь, что тебе, — он запнулся, задумавшись над тем, как объяснить, — не нужна помощь, но я же вижу, что не все хорошо, — Бык не остановил его и поэтому Каарас продолжил уже смелее. — Я понимаю, ты привык решать все сам... — запала хватило ровно на половину фразы.

Он замолчал. Возможно, продолжи он сейчас говорить, Бык окончательно решит, что Каарас не тот, с кем можно поделиться переживаниями.

— Нет, подожди, не так. Дай я попробую с начала, — Каарас потер лицо ладонями, а когда опустил их, увидел, что Бык улыбается.

— Сэра говорила, что быть тупым — это у вас семейное. Я ей, конечно, не верил...

— Правда?

— Нет. У вас все на лице написано. Ты опять что-то на себя взвалил и не знаешь как разобраться. Попробуй в следующий раз просто поговорить? — Бык похлопал Каараса по плечу, но руку убирать не спешил.

Недолго думая, Каарас потерся о нее щекой, а затем и вовсе, осмелев, поцеловал Быка. У него оставалась еще одна возможность разочаровать Быка и он не мог ей не воспользоваться.

— Я люблю тебя, — признался Каарас. — С самой первой встречи. Ты прекрасен. Восхитителен. Ты — лучшее, что случалось в моей жизни. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив и очень за тебя волнуюсь, потому что ты заслуживаешь всего самого лучшего. Я знаю, что ты большой и самодостаточный, и я не знаю как сказать, что принять от других помощь это... это... ладно, я опять потерял мысль, но я очень надеюсь, что ты меня поймешь. Пожалуйста, — это была уже третья ода Быку в жизни Каараса и первая, которую он сказал ему лично. В этой временной линии.

У Каараса был мизерный шанс на то, Бык растрогается, как в будущем, и примет чувства Каараса, но он понимал, что с большей долей вероятности тот просто развернется и попытается уехать, как это делали все его бывшие.

Первые секунды все к этому и шло: по мере монолога Каараса, лицо Быка вытягивалось все сильнее, а после он ничего не ответил, только молча смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Пауза затягивалась. Каарас испытал острое желание убежать, но как Инквизитор, бывший наемник, огромный рогатый мужик и просто тот, кого бывшие кидали именно таким несложным способом, сдержал свой порыв и остался на месте.

Наконец Бык выпал из ступора. Правда, вопреки ожиданиям, он не сбежал, а засмеялся. Каарасу захотелось ударить его, потому что обидно, когда над твоими чистыми порывами смеются, но вместо этого он показал истинный пример спокойствия Инквизитора: дождался, пока Бык перестанет и только после этого двинул ему коленом в живот. Бык предугадал маневр и перехватил под коленом, отчего Каарасу пришлось упереться спиной в стену.

— Кадан, — Бык больше не смеялся. — Глупостями занимаешься.

— Ты не глупости.

Бык кивнул, будто согласился и снова замолчал. Каарас потерял нить происходящего. Он хотел приободрить не нуждающегося в этом Быка. Трахнуть его, хотя теперь это уже не казалось такой хорошей идеей. Каарас запутался. Так далеко его отношения еще не заходили.

— Попробуй словами, кадан? — предложил Бык и погладил его ногу, которую до сих пор и не отпустил. — Чего бы ты хотел?

— Могу еще раз рассказать, какой ты замечательный, — Каарас вздохнул. — Хочу стать для тебя опорой, на которую ты можешь положиться. И трахнуть тебя. Если ты не

против. Не уверен, что это хорошая идея, но очень хочется.

— О, — брови Быка поползли вверх, но уже через секунду лицо приняло насмешливое выражение. — Кадан, если ты не заметил, то вы с сестрой буквально опора всего этого мира. Этого тебе мало?

— Да.

— Еще скажи что я твой мир, — Бык улыбнулся, но заметив выражение лица Каараса поспешил продолжить. — Да ладно, кадан! Не может... — теперь запнулся он.

Каарас почувствовал легкий укол совести — еще не хватало сломать Быка. Венатори не смогли, кунари не смогли, а Каарас своей логикой смог. Отличная работа.

— Ладно, что насчет второй части? — спросил он, чтобы отвлечь и ненавязчиво погладил Быка по груди.

Он осторожно зажал пальцами один из сосков. Бык скосил глаза вниз, а затем мягко отстранил руку Каараса и поцеловал в ладонь.

— Я не думаю, что это и правда хорошая идея. Что такое секс? Это всего лишь один из многих вариантов, — начал он, еще больше удивляя Каараса. Им сейчас только философии секса не хватало, — и то, что между нами происходит, возможно, выше простой физиологии. И при всей моей любви к тебе, — на этом сердце Каараса довольно екнуло, но затем настала очередь Быка все портить, — я не уверен, стоит ли нагружать тебя еще и попыткой предугадать то, что необходимо нижнему, так что...

— Ох, ебаная Андрасте, Бык, заткнись и дай мне любить тебя! — не выдержал Каарас.

Он так громко крикнул, что случайные прохожие невдалеке удивленно повернули в их стороны головы. Нет! Бык же умный и серьезный, почему он вел себя как... как Каарас?!

— Я просто хотел узнать, насколько ты серьезно настроен. Ну что, к тебе? Или не будем терять время и дойдем до библиотеки? Она ближе.

Вот же скотина, в самом деле.

В библиотеке, само собой, никто не озаботился поставить кровать, поэтому положить Быка было некуда. Поразмыслив, Каарас затащил его к погребу — сюда никто не ходил из принципа, стараясь не трогать сложенные «сокровища» Хииры. Каарас решил, что сестра не обидится, если он позаимствует бутылку с маслом. Для хорошего же дела.

Как и тогда, у туши дракона, Бык позволил Каарасу делать все, что захочется. Небось думал, что это тоже какая-то особая форма расслабиться и «сбросить бремя ответственности». Первым делом Каарас сел на Быка сверху и вылизал ему грудь. Бык не выглядел особо возбужденным, но это было нужно самому Каарасу — закрыть пункт в личном списке «должен сделать в этой жизни».

— Спал и видел как сделаю это, — признался он.

— А чего не сделал?

— Я не могу сказать, что хочу тебя трахнуть несколько недель, как ты думаешь?

— И правда, чего это я, — засмеялся Бык.

Он приподнялся и помог стянуть штаны к лодыжкам. Для того, чтобы снять их совсем, пришлось бы тратить драгоценные секунды и возиться с сапогами, поэтому Каарас оставил их там, где получилось, и переключился со штанов Быка на него самого.

Каарас предполагал, что он не будет особо заинтересован в простом безыдейном сексе ради секса, но Бык оказался очень отзывчивым на ласки: толкался бедрами в руку, которая надрачивала его член, схватился за Каараса, стоило ему помассировать основания рогов, томно дышал и подставлялся под поцелуи. Хотелось любоваться и трогать, а еще кричать «мое, все мое», но Каарас подозревал, что сейчас не то время. Вместо этого он сполз ниже и под довольный вздох вобрал в рот мошонку Быка. Да, это было определенно лучше слов. Каарас поднырнул под спущенными штанами и устроился между ног, беззастенчиво рассматривая промежность Быка.

— Нравится?

— Лучшее, что я видел, — Каарас помял его под мошонкой, а затем придвинул к себе за бедра, заставляя лечь на спину.

Растягивать Быка было непривычно, но Каарас чувствовал себя воодушевленно. Он смотрел, как его палец входит, чуть оттягивает сфинктер — и не мог оторваться. Бык завозился, все же скидывая один сапог, и прижал правую ногу к груди, чтобы раскрыться сильнее. Каарас посмотрел Быку в лицо. Тот не менее пристально смотрел на Каараса, будто ему было интересно смотреть на то, как Каарас себя вел.

— Ты потрясающий, — выдохнул Каарас и протолкнул второй палец. Бык на секунду нахмурился, но вскоре снова расслабился. — Тебе хоть нравится?

— Даже не знаю, — он закинул одну руку себе за голову и лениво провел второй по стоящему члену.

Каарас имел в виду не реакцию тела, но Бык не выглядел как тот, кто терпит ради прихотей другого. Значит, все хорошо?

— Но я не обижусь, если ты перейдешь от прелюдии к основному, — добавил Бык.

Ах вот значит как!

— Говорит тот, кто обожает пережимать мне член и не давать кончить, — Каарас фыркнул, вынул пальцы, прикинул, не стоит ли трахнуть Быка тремя пальцами, решил, что не стоит и щедро налил себе на член масла.

Очень хотелось положить что-нибудь под бедра Быку, они находились слишком низко и пришлось задрать ему ноги кверху. И держать их было неудобно: несмотря на растяжку, анус оставался узким, и как бы они там ни пытались помочь сами себе, член постоянно соскальзывал. Бык догадался закинуть ноги Каарасу на плечи и дело пошло лучше.

— Ох, ты...

— Не отвлекайся, — Каарас снова хотел сказать, какой Бык замечательный, но его прервали.

И правда, разговоры прямо во время секса — плохая идея. Пока говоришь, забудешь чем занимался.

Стоило начать двигаться, Бык снова откинулся на пол и расслабился. Каарас наклонился, снимая его ноги со своих плеч и вернулся к выцеловыванию шеи и маленького острого уха. Бык взял его лицо ладонями и они прижались друг к другу лбами, так близко, что если бы Каарас вечно не ерзал при каждом движении бедер, они бы буквально делили одно дыхание на двоих. Чувствуя, что скоро кончит, Каарас совсем отпустил ноги Быка и принялся быстро надрачивать его член. Хотелось получить красивый одновременный оргазм, но Быку потребовалось больше времени, чем Каарасу. Зато, после того, как кончил сам, он все-таки засунул три пальца, легко проскользнувшие по вытекающему семени. Вроде Бык остался доволен. Каарас вытер его первой найденной тряпкой, осознал, что это оказался очередной коллекционный платок Хииры и забрал его с собой — постирать и вернуть на место, пока она не заметила.

— Кадан? — Бык собирался найти горячую ванну, но остановился на выходе и развернулся к Каарасу. — Мы же договорились? В следующий раз, когда что-то придет в твою голову, ты скажешь об этом?

Каарас кивнул. Он поддался очередному порыву и крепко обнял Быка, наконец-то уверенный в том, что тот от него точно не сбежит.

  
  



End file.
